This invention relates to hunting stands and more particularly to a stand of the type used by rifle and bow hunters which is capable of being mounted in an elevated position such as in a tree.
The prior art hunting stands known to the inventor generally comprise relatively large, heavy and rigid structures whose utility diminishes in direct relation to the distances which such cumbersome equipment must be carried through woods and over rough terrain. Such prior art stands are difficult to erect in an elevated position in a tree and because of design, pose a safety hazard because either the stand itself is unstable in its elevated position or the hunter can easily fall out or off of the stand. Moreover, the prior art stands have not been designed for the comfort of the hunter and are not very effective at camouflaging the hunter's presence and motion while he is positioning himself for a shot at the quarry.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an improved hunting stand.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hunting stand which is lightweight, yet sturdy and durable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hunting stand which is comfortable and safe for the hunter.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hunting stand which is collapsible for ease of transport and storage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hunting stand which features a basket-type construction for safety and comfort.
Another object cf the invention is to provide a hunting stand which has a camouflage feature to block the hunter's movements from the quarry.
Another object cf the invention is to provide a hunting stand which is adaptable for either rifle or bow hunting.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hunting stand which is capable of being carried long distances, erected, and disassembled by a single hunter.